


You’re Never Mad

by Ourfandomcrazyuniverse



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, Team Starkid - Fandom, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid, tgwdlm - Fandom
Genre: But mostly fluff, But not needed info though!!!, F/M, Fluff, Hidgens being like Doc from back to the future finally recognised, and Emma teasing Paul, maybe hurt comfort??, on god I hope you at least know bits abt back to the future (esp part 2)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse/pseuds/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse
Summary: Emma slightly annoys Paul when she rags on one of his favourite movies. But she knows just what to do when he’s ‘mad’
Relationships: Emma Perkins x Paul matthews, Emma Perkins/Paul Matthews, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins, paul matthews x Emma perkins, paulkins
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	You’re Never Mad

“I mean it Paul! Back To The Future Part 2 isn’t even that good!”

“What!!?” Paul bounded off the couch, having to pace around the living room. He looked to Emma, then to the ground in thought, then back to Emma, astonished. “Are you kidding me right now?”

Emma had started this petty argument just a little while back, but Paul thought she was teasing. She knew he loved those films, and films in general. But he just had to remind her with a huff that could be taken as a laugh “It’s one of the only films where the sequel is on par, or may even be better, than the original!” He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at her.

“Well you couldn’t see it as a stand alone film!” She argued logically. “It leans entirely on the backbone of the first one. If you hadn’t seen the first you would have no idea what the second was about, which doesn’t make a good film. It even repeats whole lines and scenes!”

Paul was just in disbelief. How now she chooses to get technical instead of just calling a film good or bad. He stuttered, uncaring about that point. “Bu-uh! But that adds to the charm!”

Emma grumbled now, crossing her arms too. “Well they didn’t exactly predict the future.”

“And did any time travel film!?” Paul asked exasperated, before his brain chucked evidence at him and he threw it up onto Emma. “Besides! It got the winners of the World Series, the 80s nostalgia, all the neverending sequels!-“

“Where’s my hoverboard Paul? I want my hoverboard!”

“But exactly!” Paul took the shoulders of a stomping, petulant child and tried to shake his smart, caring for his sanity, Emma back to him. “The set and prop design, and aesthetic is absolutely incredible!”

“Don’t come at me about aesthetics Paul.” Emma warned. That whole reason was why she got the final say on a lot of the house designs they had planned, no offence to Paul, but everyone knew he was hopeless with that shit. He knew what he wanted but he couldn’t visualise it, however he was happy letting Emma take the reins, like he normally was. But not with this!!

“It’s one of the only films where I think the sequel may actually be better than the original!” Paul argued again, now starting to sound stroppy himself, tired of this argument.

But Emma side eyed him like he was crazy. “Okay well now I know you’re fucking with me.”

Paul’s mouth dropped open. “I’m not!! I’m not believe me!” He quickly went to hold her arms, so she’d know how serious he was being.

Then Paul’s demeanour changed. He paused for a bit before licking his lips. He internally fought over saying this for what was only really half a second, then he caught Emma’s eye and it came out in a burst of faux confidence as he told his girlfriend “Well you should like it, seeing as Professor Hidgens is like Doc.”

Everything was quiet as she her raised eyebrow.

Oh no, did she not like that comparison? Then-

“Doc was in the first one too.”

He just groaned like he was about to sob ; he actually felt in his throat. She was insufferable right now!

“Also.” Emma continued, her voice disgusted even as she tore out Paul’s heartstrings one by one and played them like an evil harp. “They made two at once? That’s lazy.”

“No! It’s charming!” Paul turned towards her, but stepped a good several feet away. “When have you ever seen a trailer for another movie in the franchise at the end of a movie? Hmm? Tell me Emma.” 

He seemed to have thought he’d got her there. But Emma didn’t see it that way. In fact, she just shrugged. 

“They probably did it to pay the actors and everyone else less. Sorry man.”

When Paul realised she may have a point, and it was something he had never even though about and would have to google, his whole view of the films and even the great Zemeckis and Spielberg began to fall apart. “N-no wait.” He held a hand out, his eyes twitching even though they were closed. “You don’t know that!”

“Hey doesn’t it have that Elijah kid in it?”

Paul was still reeling from her last argument and he shook his head. “Stop changing the subject.”

“The guy from The Hobbit in?”

“Lord of the rings! Elijah Wood was in LOTR, Martin Freeman was The Hobbit!” Paul had to wipe at his mouth to make sure he hadn’t accidentally flecked spit everywhere when so caught off guard with that. Then his voice got whiny. “We watched those films together Emma!” 

He’d begged her for weeks to watch them with him, that he loved them and so would she, then she’d also understand some of his references! Then she agreed one lazy day, so long as she didn’t have to get off the couch and Paul would order take out. He’d loved that day!

Emma seemed to take a second to think, then her eyes twinkled with recognition. A spark for Paul in these dire times. Before she opened her mouth. “Oh those ones! I feel asleep.”

Paul blinked a couple of times. Not arguing loudly now, but a frown on his face. “...N-No you didn’t!”

“With my eyes open.”

“Shut up!” Paul held his hands to his ears for a second, eyes hard on Emma so she knew he didn’t like that tease, if that’s what it even was. And when he saw her pressing her lips closed, but that the only thing her face was giving away, he lowered his hands. 

Time to get back to his repeated argument. One purely from the heart and surely she couldn’t argue with that.

“It’s one of the only films where I may actually like the sequel better! It’s special to me.”

He watched as Emma sidled up to him slowly. She placed her hands on his arms, and looked up to him with a gentle smile. “I know babe. But I didn’t know it meant that much to you. Otherwise I might have even felt bad enough to not start that shit with you!” Then her gentle smile broke out into one of cackling laughter and she dropped her hands.

Meanwhile Paul’s heart dropped into his stomach. “Wh- Wait, what?”

Emma laughed more, looking up into Pauls eyes and laughing again, bending over like her stomach was in pain from laughing so hard. “Oh my god, Paul, I didn’t know you were that serious about it! But you made it so hard to not keep poking at you! I didn’t know you could get so _pouty!_ ”

That’s when Paul felt the madness from earlier, that he tried to keep in because he couldn’t be angry about opinions, started to come out into fruition, or frustration. “Wait. So you were teasing?! This was all fake!?”

Emma nodded, biting her lip hard before laughing again. “Oh my God, Paul, I love Back To The Future Two! It’s fucking fun! But not as fun as this holy shit man.” She softly hit his arms, which were now crossed against his chest like stone. “You make me laugh.”

Paul couldn’t believe he had fallen for that! He stomped over to the couch and threw himself down on it. His muscles were all tensed and his arms stayed firm, crossed over his chest. His eyes rolled and burned holes into different parts of the wall, not able to focus on one thing for long. “I can’t even look at you right now!” He shouted out to her.

Emma was still giggling, even as it was dying down, as Paul heard her behind him, walking over to the couch. “Well that’s not true.”

It was less than a second later she sat next to him. Paul kept his head turned slightly to the side but not super obviously, his eyes glued to the ceiling.

Emma wrapped her arms around his waist as she said that. Let him hold her to cool himself down. And also because man he was so fuckin cute at the moment, his face all red and huffy, refusing to look at her so painfully obviously, trying so hard to stay mad. She tried to slither onto his lap, but she couldn’t get her head under his arm, where he still had it crossed. No matter how many times she nudged or tried to fit and squeeze.

Hmm.

But instead of being mad herself, she hummed in thought and smiled at him, even if he wasn’t looking to her. So she pressed her body as far as she could into Pauls, her knees leaning on his and she started snuggling deeply into his neck. 

She nuzzled for a while, eventually fitting her nose into his crook and sighing through her nostrils onto his skin, before she started kissing his neck. Short small pecks on his burning skin at first, before burying her face and lapping it with all her attention. She kissed overbearingly over his sweet spot, over and over and over. Even grazing teeth to get him to just say her name, or anything.

Paul was keeping that stubborn look on his face, looking anywhere else and not saying anything. 

But trying not to feel anything wasn’t easy. But if Emma could act then so could he right?! He could even convince himself!

His arms were still crossed but that was not an obstacle for Emma. She undid them easily, either he was distracted or loosening up. And with a satisfied “Mmm.” she tied them around her. 

But Paul didn’t hold her back. Although he didn’t pull back either.

Only to snort laugh as she bit his collar bone. He clamped his lips shut but it was too late.

Emma pulled back with a satisfied and playful grin. “Now that’s a sound I like to hear.”

Still slightly annoyed, but melting “Emmaaa” left his mouth.

“No I’m serious. It’s sexy.”

Paul snorted again. “Shut up.”

Only for Emma to hold a hand over her heart, a little harder to do now Paul’s arms were firmly wrapped around his chest, just with her stuck between. “Oh Paul, you wound me!” She called out and Paul mumbled moanily. “No I don’t. You hurt _me_.” He told her instead.

Emma’s next sentence was quiet, but still playful, as she wriggled around until she could finally fit on his lap, kinda forcing one of his legs down to do so. “Are you still hurt?” She snuggled into his neck again, knowing he liked that, and smiled as she pulled back. “Are you still mad?” She pressed a small kiss to his skin.

Paul sighed, finally looking down at her, his eyes soft again. “I’m not mad at you.” He told her earnestly. Emma’s smile just grew. “You can never stay mad.” She told him triumphantly.

“Don’t push your luck Perkins.”

“You’re never mad.” Emma continued instead. “You’re sweet, you’re too sweet. I’ve never seen you mad, at anyone.” 

And even though she was being light and spirited they both knew she meant it. She liked how soft and unconfrontational he was. It also meant they were a good balance.

Paul grumbled something to himself, before tightening his arms purposefully around Emma now, pulling _her_ onto his lap instead and keeping her there once she was seated. “You just aggravate me sometimes.” He told her truthfully but lightheartedly.

Emma took his face and tried kissing, but his head was far away and his hold was tight so she squished his cheeks. “Annoy?” Emma suggested instead, playfully.

“Yeah, annoy.” Paul got out through smushed lips.

“So are you annoyed at me?”

Paul rolled his eyes. Warning “Thin ice.”

But that wasn’t good enough for Emma. She used his shirt and looping her fingers over his collar and to his skin, to pull herself up closer to his face, she purred “Are you annoyed Paul?”

Suddenly Emma was off his lap and that slip made her fall into the sofa. But no less than a second later did she realise Paul wasn’t throwing her away from him, as he got on top of her on the couch, his legs on either side and hands planted by her head. Her eyes were glistening and her heart leapt with excitement.

“You’re making it more easy to get annoyed.” Paul pointed out, his face now the one not giving anything away. Just for a moment.

It made Emma more giddy, licking her lips and wriggling under him, just acting like she was repositioning herself. “Maybe I like that.” She cooed dangerously. 

“Maybe I like getting you all riled up. Seeing you all hot and bothered.” Rolling her hands up his toned arms, as she spoke, she smiled as she looked over him. You wouldn’t think he had as much muscle as he did, just from seeing his work shirt. “Waiting to see if you’ll just go fucking feral one day.”

Luckily she got many exclusive looks, under the barrier.

“No.” Paul answered for her hypothetical. Then leant down, kissing and nuzzling into her face neck and shoulder, his eyes falling closed. “I liked when you snuggled me though.”

“Aw.” Well that made it an easy decision to drop whatever acting she had left going on. She extended her neck upwards to snuggle into his neck too. Then when it was too far of a lean and she started to have to retract from neck pain, Paul leant forward to make up for the missing touch, and they nuzzled their faces against each other instead.

Emma cooed at him, as his nose brushed against hers again, leaning over an inch for her lips to pass his cheek and she just couldn’t stop cooing, awing and purring. “You’re too adorable Matthews.”

Paul made a hum against her skin and Emma sighed at it, he pressed his cheek into her own soft one and closed his eyes. “You’ve tricked me into forgiving you.” His voice came out soft and almost muffled as he smushed his cheek against hers.

Emma moved her cheek so Paul fell onto her lips, kissing him for the first time since their little, half fake, argument, letting their lips melt away his worries, before pulling back with a stern yet happy “Good.”

Paul smiled, peeking open his eyes just to look at Emma beneath him, before closing them again, a smile still on his lips as he leant that half a centimetre back down to her own. Emma kissed back happily, teasing Paul with the flutter of her lips as she sometimes pulled to kiss the corner of his mouth, his chin, where she could reach on his cheek, with only that small sliver of space between their lips, before letting her head fully rest against the couch and sighing, happily, lazily up to the man she wanted to spend the the rest of her life with. “But the third film is my fave.”

“WHAT!?!”

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy/slightly hurt-comfort/slightly are u mad Paulkins one shot bc we love it!
> 
> Thank you sm for reading and I really hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Please leave any and all comments bc they really do just brighten my day and help with motivation to write
> 
> And as always have a great day and stay safe y’all! 💕


End file.
